The goal of the proposed project is to continue analysis of data from a longitudinal study of 246 urban Black preschool children and their families to identify the long-term effects of social and environmental influences on nutrition and activity and the consequences of these influences for the children's CVD risk status. This study contributes to understanding the development of patterns of eating and exercise, focusing on environmental influences that promote healthful life styles and prevent risk behaviors for CVD. This unusually rich data set exceeds that planned in the original proposal by including additional measures of activity and nutrition of the preschool child as well as measures of the activity of an older sibling and mother. The data set is not easily replicated because the data were gathered in the homes and schools of the children and include both self - report and direct measurement of activity and nutrition. Additional assessments of activity, lipid fractions and apoliproteins, and Type A Behavior Patterns (TABP) and Life Stress in the preschool child, i.e., Target Child (TC), an older sibling (OS) and the children's mother (M) have added considerably to the complexity and value of the data set permitting additional questions regarding the development of activity, the influences of siblings and parents on this development, and the relationship to CVD risk status and TABP. The proposed analyses will apply more powerful statistical models to this broader range of measures to expand on questions in the original proposal and to answer new questions. All data have been gathered, entered into data files, and cleaned. Hypotheses addressed include: 1. Activity levels and the activities selected show increasing stability with age in preschool and older black children. 2. The influence of parental prompts and family environment on activity increase asymptotically with age: The effects increase during early childhood; the effects do not increase significantly in older children. 3. OS's influence on TC's behavior increases with age. TC's CVD risk status becomes more like OS's with age. 4. Perceptions of recent Life Stress and ratings of TA.BP for TC, OS, and M are predisposing variables that are positively related to TC's activity. 5. Long-term patterns of physical activity are associated with HDL and apo A-1 in TC and OS; the effect is stronger for OS. Long-term patterns of TC's nutrient intake are associated with his/her lipid levels.